


Pork Cutlet Bowl

by RavenHowl



Series: One step at a time [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Bakayuri, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, Love them so much it kills me, M/M, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Seme!Yurio, Sick Katsuki Yuuri, Sickfic, Taller Yurio, Uke!Yuuri, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, Yuri don't know how to cook, YuriYuu, Yurio is 18, YuuYu, Yuuri is 27, katsuki yuuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenHowl/pseuds/RavenHowl
Summary: Yuuri hadn't caught a cold since he was a little kid and it's up to Yuri to take care of him /SICKFIC/





	Pork Cutlet Bowl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys~  
> Here is the third part of my collection "One step at a time". I'll say it takes place during winter so, in January or February maybe? Just before Yurio's nineteenth birtday.  
> I'm not too happy with the beginning of this, you'll probably understand why, but I hope it's not too horrible though. I tried to use my own experience to write this because I have a weak body and easily catch a cold or other weird disease T-T  
> Hope you'll like it anyway!

As the morning showed up on that day, quiet and pleasant, the sun rising behind the trees, proud and bright in the dawn sky, birds warbling happily on the branches to help all living creatures to wake up, the peaceful and cold atmosphere of winter enveloping the town, cars circulating on the road to bring its passengers to their workplace, exhausted parents preparing their children so they could take them to school, one person seemed to be reluctant at the thought of getting up, even though they knew that many things had been planned the evening before, and the only sound that could break the silence of the empty apartment, was a song playing as an alarm that the owner had set up to be able to get up in time. 

However, an unbearable headache had struck the young man laying under the covers, his jet black hair being the only thing that could be seen, right after the music had started with a beautiful piano symphony, and a groan escaped his parted lips when his throbbing skull tore him from that lovely dream he was having, in which his boyfriend was smiling like an adorable idiot for no real reason.

Feeling a bit groggy at the moment, Yuuri didn't dare to pull himself out of the bed, knowing that it would cause him even more pain, memories of his rare sick days when he was still a child coming back to him, and he sighed in annoyance as the alarm continued to ring without stopping to give him some peace, throwing the palm of his hand on its top to turn it off. A shiver ran down his spine the minute his arm left the warmth and comfort of the blue blanket, followed closely by a new wave of aches, and the little sunlight that could enter his room through the brown curtains, which were still half closed, wasn't enough to keep him warm. At his feet, curled up in a ball of fur, he could feel the weight of Būta, the Bengal cat they had adopted for his lover's eighteenth birthday, and its presence was the only thing that could help him feel less lonely. 

In fact, the Russian hadn't stayed in the apartment the night before, because he had to deal with a lot of stupid interviews and boring conferences, all organized by Yakov who blamed him for thinking about his love story before his skating career, saying again and again that if he really wanted to stay the best skater of his generation, he had to focus a bit more on his training and the Championship, and he had to leave earlier in the afternoon to attend to his duties, sleeping in the same hotel as the older man so he could keep an eye on him. While he had been gone, the second male had felt horribly lonely, the silence around him becoming too heavy for him to bear, and even when he had hidden under the covers to get some sleep, he had missed the warmth of his body, the calming sound of his breathing, the softness of his hair when he would brush them with his fingers, and the comforting touch of his skin while they would hug each other. Yuuri laughed at himself as he understood how desperate he sounded just because he had spent one night on his own. Plus, it wasn't like he had never been alone before but, he had adjusted to the blonde's presence and got used to it in only four years. He looked like one of those girls you see in shitty romantic movies. 

_Pathetic …_

In his distress, eyes a bit foggy and heavy, certainly because of a tiny fever, the adult remembered that he had to meet up with his friends to skate on the frozen lake outside the town, Yurio, Viktor and Phichit being really enthusiastic at the suggestion, and he felt bad to drop them like that when his boyfriend had looked so happy to be able to share some steps with him. Determinate to keep his promise towards the closest person he had in this world, aside from his family, the Japanese man rose from the couch, holding his forehead with one hand to endure an oncoming headache, and went to the bathroom to wash his face, brush his disheveled hair and dress with his usual training clothes, putting a mask on so he wouldn't contaminate everyone.  
When he felt ready to go, after swallowing some bread, not feeling that hungry at all, and taking medicine to ease the pain, Yuuri patted Būta's head quickly before rushing down the stairs of the building, and called a taxi to rejoin his boyfriend and ex-coach, a little smile appearing on his face despite the throbbing in his head. During the ride to the park, where you could find the playground for kids of all age and the place of their rendezvous, the ravenette stared at the sky like it was something he could drown into and strangely, it reminded him of the cat lover's eyes, even though their color was totally different. The only trait they had in common, was that they were both utterly beautiful no matter what. The voice of the driver pulled him out of his delirious thoughts, his face flushed after being caught daydreaming, and told him that they were here, the man waiting to be paid. The young man took out his wallet and gave the money before thanking him and exiting the vehicle.

Now, he couldn't back down.

Slowly walking toward the lake, crossing the playground where three children were playing hide-and-seek while their mothers were exchanging some gossips, the sick man coughed up a bit and noticed that he hadn't taken any tissues if needed, making a note in his mind to always keep one packet in his bag. Suddenly, a loud and familiar voice startled him as he shivered from the cold breeze, and a weak smile appeared on his figure, hidden behind the mask.

“Yuuri~ You're so late! What held you back ?” Phichit exclaimed in an excited tone, coming up to him with his cheerful expression.

“Hello, Phichit … I'm sorry to be late. I had a hard time to get up this morning …”

“Oh! It's true that you look paler … Are you sure it's okay to come outside ?”

“Yeah. Don't worry, I'll be fine after the medicine kick in.” He answered gently before joining the others, his boyfriend sitting on a bench with Mila and Minami.

Viktor was already on the ice, doing some warming up with Christophe, who had come just to spend his holidays with his best friend, and when the silver haired man saw his ex-trainee, he skated quickly to the end of the frozen surface to embrace him in a tight hug. That was how everyone noticed that he had arrived, the second Russian standing clumsily on his feet to go to his beloved. The ravenette didn't have the time to greet the two last members of their group, before he was taken into the strong body of Yurio, one hand covering his left cheek, and a worried look crossed his features as he saw the mask.

“Did you catch a cold piggy ?”

“It's nothing. You don't have to worry … I've taken some painkillers so it'll be fine.”

“If you say so …” The youngster answered, not buying it at all, and kissed his hot forehead with dry lips.

The blond didn't say anything more and released him from his grasp so he could talk properly to the others, the Swiss ruffling his hair in a friendly way. Indeed, it was good to be beside everyone, even though they were a bit too noisy, and the Japanese man almost forgot that he was still feeling unwell.

But it didn't matter for now. 

He really wanted to enjoy these short hours with them. 

Especially his boyfriend.

“Come on Yuuri! Put on your skates and dance with us !” Minami yelled from the middle of the natural ice rink. “Show me your lasts steps! The ones from the Grand Prix in France.”

“Ahaha … Yeah. Just a second.”

As he watched his cadet moving around happily, the pork cutlet lover opened his bag to take out what he needed to join his friends, removing his sneakers awkwardly to change it with his skates, and when he looked up, he met up with an incredible sight. Yurio was making a ponytail with his hair, which had grown longer since his birthday, the thick brown scarf around his neck going up to his mouth, and was getting ready to meet up with everyone on the lake, tapping the front of the blades on the ground to be sure that everything was good. Then, like this person was the only one here, he began to slide on the surface, purity and innocence written all over his movements, not worrying about those who were with him, and the eldest of the couple heard the Thaï say something about him trying to seduce his lover, before the blond jumped to do a Triple Salchow, landing perfectly without even moving an eyebrow. The young adult was still so amazing after all these years and if the Japanese skater hadn't retired at the end of the last Championship, he would have been beaten by his lover without any doubt. Between two coughs, he couldn't help but grin at the picture in front of him and decided that it was time to be a part of it too. Skating next to his black haired best friend, the two men talked about their private life or, to be precise, what they hadn't already said to each other through Skype, and exchanged some information about their soulmates, Phichit having found his while traveling in Europe. An adorable Spanish woman who went by the name of Ekaterina, with a light tan skin, blue sparkling eyes and light brown hair falling on her shoulders. Yuuri would have mocked him for being all lovey dovey if he wasn't actually like that too.

Somehow, the discussion lasted for at least an hour, full of nonsense and ridiculous facts, and the eldest of their little group entered their conversation to enjoy a short moment with hi Kobuta-chan, not seeing him that much since he started to live with the other Russian. Knowing that the blond was held back by the redhead girl, who hadn't seen him since the birthday party, Viktor took his chance to speak a bit with the ravenette and they moved away from their friends, even though Minami was still waiting for what he had asked earlier.

“Is everything okay Yuuri? Your face is quite flushed.”

“I'm okay. Just, I had a bit of a fever when I woke up but it'll go down soon …”

“Stop saying you're alright when it's obvious to everyone that you're forcing yourself !” The five times champion murmured forcefully, grabbing the ex-trainee by his upper arm. “If you keep doing that, you'll fall and hurt yourself ! How do you think Yurio is going to react if that happens ?”

“It won't! I need to be careful, that's all.”

To be honest, the sick adult was feeling pretty tired at the moment, legs shaking under his weight, heart beating faster than usual, certainly because of the physical effort, mind fuzzy with all sort of thoughts running around in it, and was completely aware that his temperature had gone up. He lied to his friend but didn't have any regrets because he had his good reason, and the older skater wanted to know what it was. Yuuri answered without looking up at him, hiding behind his glasses.

“You are doing this for Yurio ? But, he would have been okay with you staying in bed for the day !”

“Well, he looked so happy about today. I didn't want to ruin everything …”

“You know that he wouldn't do the same thing for you and complain a lot, right ?”

“Ahaha … Yeah, it's true but I wanted to show him that he was more important to me … He would have done it too, but in a different way.” The ravenette said while turning to go back with the others.

“Wait Yuuri! You're …”

However, Viktor didn't had the time to say anything more because the second Japanese skater came up to his senpai and begged him to do the short program he had created for his last Grand Prix, not noticing that he wasn't in a good state at this point, and the concerned man agreed quickly as if he wanted to occupy his mind. Everyone stepped off of the ice to give all the space necessary to do this and under the vigilant look of the eldest Russian, Yuuri moved his foot a step forward, dancing on the surface like it was the easiest thing on Earth, and showed to his friends and lover that a little cold wasn't going to stop him from doing what he likes, even if he missed a jump because he didn't take enough impulse. For a second, the black haired man risked to make eye contact with his boyfriend and when he saw the worried expression on his pale figure, his energy left him like it was drained by some magical forces, letting him fall hard on his knees, panting heavily and unable to lift even a finger. 

His name was yelled by all of the persons here, but the cotton in his ears smothered what they said after that, and the only thing he could register, was the big palm of his beloved on his forehead. It felt cold and pleasant. A fit of coughs hurt his throat and a broken wine escaped from between his parted lips, eyes closed to be able to bear a painful headache taking over his head. As the tiredness was overwhelming his body, he heard Yurio say something, although it sounded far away, and tried to concentrate on that to stay awake. 

“You should have rest at our apartment, stupid Katsudon!”

“I just wanted to spend some time with you …” He mumbled back, shrugging his shoulders.

“Viktor, I'm taking him back so he can lie down for a bit. I'll call you if anything happens …”

After that, he lifted Yuuri without any problems, his head resting against his neck, one hand under his legs and the other on the middle of his back, and walked back to the parking lots, the car he was renting for the moment waiting there. The eldest of the pair was placed in the passenger seat, eyelids barely open and breathing completely irregular, and his soulmate settled next to him, checking that he was well secured with the seatbelt, before driving to their home, keeping a bunch of Russian curses for himself. The pork cutlet lover smiled as he heard one of them and as they returned into town, he surrendered to sleep, the throbbing in his head growing stronger by the minute, disappearing in a world of darkness and silence in a second.

 

*

 

Something wet and cold was wiping his forehead when he regained consciousness, letting little droplets roll down his skin, the towel not wrung out enough, and a piercing pain hit him as he tried to open his eyes, feeling like a thousand needles were sinking in his brown orbs. A groan echoed through the room, catching the attention of the two presences beside him, and a cough tore up his throat really bad, making him clench his fist on the t-shirt he was wearing. After getting used to the soreness of his body, Yuuri was able to tell where he was, the softness and almond smell of the bed being the first clue to discover his surroundings, and wasn't surprised to see he had been brought to his bedroom, the nightstand to his left with the little lucky cat proving that he was right. 

“You're finally awake piggy … Do you know much troubles you caused to everyone ?” The blond man sitting in the chair said, changing position to bent forward and removing the cloth. 

“Sorry … But I really wanted to go … and you … seemed to be looking … forward to it. I couldn't ignore that …”

“Are you dumb or something? Your temperature is up to 38.7C° and you're trembling whenever I move the blanket. If you had stayed at home and called me to cancel, your condition wouldn't be so bad … idiot !”

Yurio put the towel in the cold water again and placed it back like this, making the eldest shiver from its touch. The action was clumsy and not done well, but the ravenette felt terribly honored to be taken care of by his precious boyfriend, especially when you are aware that he can't even prepare some rice to wait for the adult to come back from his job research. The boy stood up to exit the room and came back five minutes later with a glass and some pills for stomachache and headache. He offered them awkwardly to his beloved and mumbled incoherent Russian words under his breath. _Aah … How could he be so cute and handsome at the same time?_ Snapping out of his perfect daydream, he let out his left hand and asked for the water, but was shaking so much that if he took it, he would just spill everything.

“You look so pathetic like this …” the youngster sighed before taking some of the liquid in his mouth. 

“Sorry that you have to see me like -”

He didn't have the time to finish because he shoved a pill into his mouth, their lips connected suddenly, and the cat lover's tongue made its way to open the flesh gates so the water could flow inside in no time. The kiss was short and the young adult didn't receive any satisfaction from it. However, he had succeeded in forcing him to take the medicine. Yuuri swallowed it without complaint and received a peck on the cheek as a reward, or something like this.

“Now, we should fill your stomach up. You didn't eat anything this morning right? And it's already 2:12 PM …”

“Oh … there aren't any leftovers … I'll cook something with what … we have.” He explained in a short breath, trying to stand on his own.

“You stay here Katsudon. I'll be the one to do it this time …”

Putting his palms on the man's shoulders, he forced him back in the bed, arranging the covers so nothing would be visible aside from his head, left a transparent bottle on the nightstand and exited the room to go to the kitchen, a place he wasn't too familiar with since he had moved in and which was pretty scary for him who didn't know how to handle a knife properly. Just imagine a sheep lost in the den of a whole wolf pack. You'll have the perfect the picture of the situation. Every object looked scary to the youngster and he didn't understand how the robots worked. On the mattress, the owner of the apartment was staring at the ceiling, eyes unfocused because of the fever, muscles exhausted, hair glued to his face and mouth going dry, and was listening carefully to what was happening in the tiny and narrow space.

A startled cry shook him out of his half sleeping state and it was followed by a loud groaning that made him laugh quietly, the ringing in his ears increasing everytime he moved. He could easily picture the scene in his mind, the blond struggling to start the cooker and having difficulties to chop the vegetables, and if he wasn't bedridden, he would have gone to see it by himself. After five other minutes, a burnt smell floated in the air and Būta came running in the bedroom, meowing dramatically because of what was happening, jumping on the side of the couch to hide against his human friend. Yuuri caressed it between its fluffy ears and traveled along its spine, earning an adorable purr from the animal. Doing that occupied him until the Russian was finished with the meal.

As soon as the cat lover penetrated the corridor, the weird smell became stronger and when he stepped into the room, the sight of the steamy bowl on the tray almost tore a laugh out of his mouth. Yurio's face was entirely red from embarrassment, but also because of the heat, and his large blue shirt was covered with soy sauce, a cute showing here and there on his fingers. Even though the whole dish seemed to have suffered a lot from the inexperience of the blond, the ravenette could still distinguish the lovely and yummy odor of Katsudon and at that, his stomach cried out its hunger in a loud grumble, a blush creeping up on his cheeks at the rude sound.

“Y-you seem to be pretty hungry … I … I hope it isn't too … bad ?” He murmured, not too sure of what he was saying himself.

“It can't be as horrible as what Mari would cook when we were kids …”

With one hand, the younger male helped his lover to sit up, his back resting against the wall with a pillow so it wouldn't hurt him, and placed the tray before him to present his hard work. Although it wasn't as awful as what he had imagined while listening to the mess he was making, the result was still a bit suspicious and the presentation wasn't properly done at all. But, aside from those details, there was one more important and precious to the black haired man. His boyfriend had prepared this with love but also, on his will he who wouldn't even lift a finger to help with the chores, too focused on his training or just not mature enough, and it was all that mattered for now. 

“Thank you for the food …” he said with a smile, joining his hands together like the Japanese tradition wanted it.

Between his trembling fingers, he took his chopsticks and grabbed a burnt piece of pork, blowing on it to lower the temperature, before biting on it. If you forget the smell and look, this was pretty good for a first try. Besides the couch, Yurio had let himself fall onto the chair and was playing nervously with his thumbs, waiting for a reaction. To answer his silent question, a grin split his face in two and he said, out of breath.

“That's not bad … even though it's all … burnt.”

“What kind of compliment is that ?!”

“Aah … I'm just surprised that you were able to do that on your own … and without help.”

“I had the best teacher … I learned by looking at you. Kind of ?”

A cough prevented the eldest from saying anything more and gripped the front of his t-shirt by reflex, a whole fit of coughing following the first right after. Worried, the blond bent forward to support him, stroking his back to help with the pain, and held a dry palm against his forehead.

“It's raising up. You should eat what you can and rest for now …” Yuri explained in a soothing voice, handing some water to him.

Glad to hear those kind words without the usual harshness he put into each one of them, the ravenette obeyed him, swallowing more than half of his plate, and felt kinda sleepy just after sending a text to Viktor to tell him that he was in good hands. So, Yuuri sank under the blankets, Būta still at his side as if he was watching over him, and before his lover could come back from wrapping up what was left of the pork cutlet, his body relaxed completely to submit to sleep, hearing the faint humming coming from the corridor, lulling him to slumber.

 

*

 

It was hard to breathe. It was so hot. But he was also shivering. Sweat ran down his temples as he turned his head to the side. Pain shot through his skull as he did so. Thirst clamped his throat and the dizziness that suddenly overtook him, kept him from searching for the water bottle. Moans of distress escaped his parted lips in short exhale, trying to call desperately for help, and as a wave of aches caused by his coughing, washed over his entire silhouette, a gentle and cold palm caressed his cheek to appease his worry and suffering, the owner shushing him quietly with a calm voice. Despite the cotton that was blocking his ears, Yuuri could distinguish it almost perfectly and sensed a feeling of well being spreading inside of him, just like when he was a kid and his mother would sing a lullaby to her son so he could sleep peacefully. However, it wasn't Miss Katsuki who was taking care of him at the moment but his beloved lover and it felt a lot better than in the past.

Something hard was pressed against his mouth, round and small, and he understood that Yurio was trying to give him a painkiller. With a strangled cry because of the headache he was having, the sick adult allowed him to push the pill further and in an instant, another pair of lips was on his to deliver the so much needed transparent liquid, some flowing out on the sides. Maybe a bit too engrossed in the exchange, the youngster let the other swallow so he was sure that the medicine would do its work, before deepening the kiss, his tongue sliding inside the eldest's wet cave, and the heat of the moment was almost too much for the ravenette, unable to oppose any resistance to him.

“Stop … Yura, stop … You'll catch … nhh !” He attempted between the kisses.

“I don't care. How can you be so sexy while being sick ?”

“Pl-please! Stop …”

“Don't worry Katsudon! I'm not the kind of people who would take advantage of a bedridden person …” The blond told him, keeping his face close to him. 

As he got away to give him some space, Yuuri noticed that it was completely dark outside the window, looking at the clock confirming that it was 1:32 AM, and wondered if his partner had stayed up all this time to watch over him or if he had woken him up with all this ruckus. A pang of guilt added itself to the whole pain he was going through and a loud cough caught the attention of the blond, who had gone to the kitchen to bring back what looked like syrup. With a pipette, he prepared everything and made the brown-eyed male drink it quickly. After that, the young adult undressed himself, only keeping his pants on because of the cold atmosphere, and entered the bed gently, spooning his boyfriend to share his body heat.

Comfortable with that position, the massage he was receiving on his abdomen making him relax, legs tangled together to warm them up, the Japanese skater felt the cold hand on his forehead again and could say that it was a bit better like this, leaning in the taller body to take everything he could. Just this was enough to make him feel as if he had been cured already. A peck on his shoulder sent a wave of pleasure through him, the fingers brushing his belly tickled him a little and his headache gradually disappeared, thanks to the medicine and Yurio's kindness. Sleep started to get the best of him for the third time in less than ten hours, the silence around them changing into something enjoyable, their breathing being the only sound they could hear, quiet and deep, and all the pain that had overtaken him earlier, was slowly fading away just like a dream when you wake up. 

“Goodnight Yuuri …” the youngster mumbled, fighting against the tiredness to be sure that his boyfriend was going to sleep peacefully. 

“Haha ... Thank you for everything, 私の愛”

“Hmm … I love you too …”

In his own adorable way, the Russian surrendered to slumber, subtle snores leaving his mouth, and not too long after him, the ravenette's eyelids gave up too in a light fluttering. And unlike the two previous attempts, the adult rested through the whole night without waking up even one second.

 

*

 

The next morning, at 9:26 AM, it was the burning smell of fish and rice that pulled him out of that precious world, full of darkness and silence, and brought him back to the living one, where everything was loud, scary and too bright to look at it with wide opened eyes. Fortunately for him, the fever had subsided almost completely, he didn't feel that cold anymore and even though he still had sore muscles, a dry throat and a little headache, Yuuri could get out of the bed on his own, wobbling a bit because he hadn't moved for a whole day. Next to his bare feet, Būta was purring in happiness, glad to see that one of his master was alright, and when he passed the doorstep, the feline stopped in its track, not crazy enough to go to the next room. A smile formed on the human face as he walked to the main part of their apartment and he had to put a hand over his mouth to contain the laugh that was threatening to come out. At that, the author of that disaster turned around, revealing a sweaty face and angry expression, and a look of pure surprise crossed his features at the sight of his boyfriend, already up and feeling better.

“What are you doing here ? You should be resting in your bed Katsudon !”

“Goodmorning to you too …” He answered in a sarcastic tone. “Don't worry about my health … I'm alright, thanks to you.”

“It doesn't matter! You were still a bit feverish when I woke up and you are coughing a lot. Viktor called a while ago to ask if he could come and -”

A warm palm covered the moving lips to stop him from saying more and pressed his mouth against the back of it, so he could kiss him indirectly. With his other hand, the ravenette turned off the gas under the frypan and placed it somewhere else so it could cool down before they eat it, unnoticed by Yurio who was too focused on the face in front of him. He removed the member over his figure and sighed loudly as if he was pissed off.

“This wasn't necessary … I already kissed you twice yesterday. It's already too late to think about me getting infected …” The Russian informed him while pecking the knuckles in a sexy manner. 

“You're probably right but I'll feel guilty if you catch what I have …”

“Tss ! That's not something you should be worried about … For now, let's eat !”

At the same time, they moved their gaze to the actual mess of black rice and steamy fish, the work plan covered with crumbs, dark stains and chopping marks, and Yuri hid in his hands, a blush making his face all red from embarrassment. That was so adorable to see how much efforts he was putting into this and the troubles he was going through to heal him. Laughing at him for his mistakes didn't cross his mind. Grabbing his wrists between his fingers, Yuuri reassured him with a kind smile and took a held of the wooden spoon on the side to taste the meal. Just like with the pork cutlet bowl, the look was more awful than the taste itself, and it could be eaten by normal person. At least, he had followed the recipe. 

“I'll give you one or two cooking advices when I'll have completely recovered. And then, you'll make me the best Katsudon, I'm sure of it !”

And so, with a shy peck on the cheek, the Japanese man praised his lover before putting the plates on the table, and started to eat with enthusiasm.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that English is not my native language so, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes.  
> Thanks to @lilykins, I can correct them a bit on my own now (*0*)
> 
> Būta : Pig in Japanese  
> 私の愛 or Watashi no Ai : My love in Japanese


End file.
